Partituras em Aquarela
by T. Lecter
Summary: Borrada na parede, em vermelho vivo, permanece uma semibreve, esperando ser tocada mais uma vez. Pelas mãos ou pelo violino. Tanto faz. // Slash. Personagens Originais de T. Lecter e Chibi Anne.


O Lucian pertence à Anne. O Ruan pertence a mim. Nós pertencemos uma a outra. E assim é a vida...

* * *

**Partituras em aquarela**

**-**

_Borrada na parede, em vermelho vivo, permanece uma semibreve, esperando ser tocada mais uma vez. Pelas mãos ou pelo violino. Tanto faz._

-

Ruan olhou pela janela da torre mais uma vez. O cigarro já se desfazia em cinzas pelo chão e só um cheiro de tabaco misturado ao da tinta impregnava seus dedos. Caminhava de um lado para o outro, a lua se movendo pelo céu seguia seus passos. Viu lá embaixo alguém se mover pela escadaria diante da igreja e bateu nas vestes para livrar-se de qualquer vestígio de cinzas.

Desceu as longas escadas o mais rápido que pôde e chegou lá embaixo bem a tempo de ouvir as primeiras batidas na aldrava. Esperou um instante antes de abrir a porta. Não queria parecer ansioso. Não combinava com ele. Respirou profundamente e girou a velha chave na fechadura. Seus olhares se encontraram frios e em cores fortes.

- Olá – cumprimentou Ruan, dando espaço para que o visitante entrasse.

- Olá, Pintor – respondeu o outro, removendo o chapéu antes de colocar os pés sobre o piso barulhento.

Seguiram em silêncio entre alguns pilares, os dedos de Ruan tocando a parede por algumas vezes, a cabeça girando um pouco e um olhar rápido passando sobre o ombro, indo parar no rosto atento do outro e voltando depois a olhar pra frente. Mais uma vez tomou posse do molho de chaves e abriu a porta da sacristia – ou seu quarto como preferia chamar.

Numa mesinha ao canto o recém-chegado depositou seu chapéu. Com certa hesitação se desfez do estojo do violino que carregava e o deixou ali perto, bem à vista. Ruan lançou um olhar desinteressado ao objeto, notando a preocupação do dono em deixa-lo ali, quase desprotegido. Diria que não queria aquilo para si, mas tinha plena confiança de que ele já sabia disso.

Procurou sobre a mesa suas ferramentas – pincéis e uma aquarela com tinta úmida. Parou bem perto do estojo e lançou ao outro homem um olhar seguro, embora preguiçoso, para deixar clara a sua intenção de ignorar o instrumento.

- Lucian, sobre o violino...

- Eu sei.

Um aceno com a cabeça foi a resposta, e Lucian se aproximou. Ruan deixou de lado os pincéis e deixou as mãos livres para que Lucian as alcançasse. Os dedos longos se entrelaçaram e veio o silêncio que sempre os acompanhava com paciência e precisão. Os lábios se tocaram rápidos, seus corpos se colaram e desceram ao chão, bem ao lado do estojo, quase abaixo da aquarela. Cor e som guardados ao redor, esperando o momento em que se lembrariam novamente deles.

As roupas pretas de Lucian faziam um ruído baixo ao serem arrancadas pelos dedos ágeis de Ruan, escorregavam pela pele branca e iam ao chão, servindo de apoio para que seus corpos caíssem sobre elas logo depois. Os dentes do pintor mordiscavam sua pele e as mãos apertavam as pernas, puxando-lhe para perto, buscando um contanto mais íntimo.

Lucian o afastou por um instante, obrigando-lhe a encará-lo por alguns segundos rápidos. Seus olhos ambarinos tingidos de um vermelho intenso e assassino, quase assustador, fitavam os profundos olhos azulados de Ruan, encontrando neles o desejo faminto de não mais parar nem hesitar por mais tempo. Passou seus longos dedos de violinista pela nuca do pintor e puxou-o para si.

Ambos se controlavam. Ambos queriam estar no controle. E o perdiam, exatamente por não saber como mantê-lo.

Diriam alguma coisa se já não tivessem dito tudo o que queriam naquele dia. Talvez depois viessem dois ou três comentários aleatórios que não se encaixariam naquele momento dos dois.

De bruços com o rosto colado ao chão, o peito nu sobre as roupas de Lucian, Ruan evitava abrir os olhos. Atrás dele, tocando-lhe o corpo, encaixando-se a ele, inebriado pela respiração ofegante e o presente cheiro de tinta e tabaco que preenchia todo o ambiente, estava Lucian e seus cabelos longos banhando-lhe o rosto e fazendo cócegas no pescoço de Ruan.

O pintor entreabriu os lábios e quase proferiu uma palavra, mas ela não ousou deixar-lhe a boca, prendeu-se nela por todo o tempo em que Lucian permaneceu ali, movendo os quadris e as mãos, ambos no mesmo ritmo, até que um gemido mais alto ganhasse forma e fugisse por entre os dentes.

E só então seguiram até a cama. Deitaram vestidos pelo mesmo silêncio e ali ficaram lado a lado, encarando-se com a intensidade que lhe era cabida. Seus dedos se cruzaram por uma iniciativa de Lucian. Ruan pareceu indiferente, olhou a própria mão entrelaçada a dele suspirou, desfazendo o contato em seguida. Virou-se para o teto e fechou os olhos por um momento. O violinista não se moveu.

Ruan levantou e caminhou em busca das roupas. Tateou a calça e pegou seus cigarros. Sentou-se no chão, apoiado à cama. Acendeu um dos seus venenos particulares e tomou um trago. Seu olhar percorria o quarto, liberou a primeira baforada de fumaça e ouviu os movimentos rápidos do outro homem sobre a cama. Cinco segundos depois ele estava ao seu lado, seus corpos separados por uma tênue distância que se desfez no instante em que Lucian tomou o cigarro dos dedos de Ruan e o levou aos lábios.

De soslaio, Ruan o repreendia. Detestava dividir suas coisas. Porém Lucian sabia disso. O sorriso que lhe curvava os lábios esfumaçados tornava isso óbvio. E finalmente o silêncio aromatizado teve seu fim.

- Por que não vai embora?

Lucian virou o corpo e derramou-se sobre ele, ignorando o semblante fechado e nada receptivo do pintor. Beijou-lhe atrás da orelha e depois deixou-se encaixar-se entre suas pernas. Ruan não falou nada. Não fez nada. Apenas esperou.

- Não quero.

Ruan o girou pelo chão e posicionou-se sobre ele. Prendeu suas mãos acima da cabeça e arrancou-lhe o cigarro. Mais um trago e o apagou. Numa neblina embriagante, beijaram-se. Ainda era cedo para ir embora.

Só depois de mais cigarros, beijos, cama e um banho frio é que o violino saía do chão. Algumas vezes Lucian tocava alguma coisa e Ruan o mandava parar. "Eu fico tonto", ele diz. O mesmo acontece com a tinta que por vezes molha o corpo do violinista. "O cheiro da tinta... é embriagante".

Não se toleravam.

Mas era irresistível demais para fingirem não querer. Ia além de hipnose e doces monocromáticas de alegria.

No fim da noite, Ruan foi até os pincéis, mesmo sob os protestos de um olhar zangado. Ignorou o olhar mortal de Lucian e preparou a tinta preta num dos recipientes vazios da aquarela. Riscou algumas linhas paralelas e chamou o companheiro com um aceno. O violinista pôs-se ao seu lado, o cheiro de tinta tornando-se cada vez mais forte.

- Pegue na minha mão – disse Ruan. – Desenhe uma música.

Lucian demorou a traduzir tais palavras para uma linguagem que seus ouvidos de músico compreendessem. Segurou firme a mão que segurava o pincel e a guiou pela parede. Usando as linhas como guias, desenhou nelas as notas. O tempo, o espaço... clave de sol, compasso de seis oitavas, dó, ré, sol, semínima, ponto de aumento... Semibreve.

Não fazia sentido algum. Mas Ruan não sabia. Ele não era músico e não entendia nada daqueles símbolos feitos numa caligrafia torta na parede. Lucian apenas continuava a desenhá-las, sem a mínima intimidade com os pincéis. Ao fim das linhas paralelas, a semibreve permaneceu lá, durando bem mais que quatro tempos.

Encararam-se. Beijaram-se. E Lucian vestiu suas roupas.

- Agora quer?

Poderia ser impressão do violinista, mas Ruan estava falando demais naquele dia.

- Não. Mas preciso ir.

Não houve reclamações. Despediram-se friamente. Sem mais beijos nem abraços. Um breve aceno, Lucian colocou seu chapéu, botou o estojo do seu violino nos braços e partiu sem olhar para trás. Ruan voltou para perto do sino lá em cima. Suspirou, acendeu um cigarro e o deixou consumir-se. Duas ou três tragadas e via ao longe a silhueta negra de um violinista sumindo na direção do horizonte.

Por uma fração de segundos, Ruan ouviu a melodia desenhada na parede do quarto soar pela igreja, alta e clara como se o próprio Lucian tivesse voltado para tocá-la. Fechou os olhos e fez-se o silêncio.

Era melhor assim. A música o deixava tonto.

* * *

**N/A:** Gente, vocês só conhecerão esses dois quando lançarmos nossos livros. Fato. E, sério, vou obrigar vocês a comprarem-nos. rs.


End file.
